Dead Man
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Beast Boy sacrifies himself in a battle to the end to prove his strength to himself, but things end differently then what he thought. When he found out how and why he got to the heaven above, he learns the new journey ahead of him is to get back home to not only his family, but to Raven.
1. Dead Man

"GET OFF ME!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs and used both his arms to launch the robot that was stuck on his back to the other side of the room in complete anger.

He gasped when he looked down at his hands – they were his normal human ones. Turning around he saw how far he threw the robot. It was far and destroyed into different pieces that helped the other Titans used the parts to attack the robots they were stuck with.

"This can't be happening," Beast Boy said, feeling the fear that was going to start to form.

The Beast inside was trying to break free. It's been years since he first came, but Beast Boy still didn't learn how to control the raging monster that lived inside. He couldn't unleash it with the thousands of Titans fighting in the building he was in. Who knows how the ending would form.

Beast Boy looked out in the room him and his family were in with the rest of the Titans. Robin had called another internationally team meeting to help defeat the room of robots that somehow kept appearing through some vortex machinery someone built. No one has been able to find out who was in charge of this army because they were all busy trying to stop the robots from leaving the place.

But how to stop so many robots that keep coming out of the dimensional hole that no one is able to get close to, to destroy? Are they going to spend the rest of their lives killing off all these robots?

No more.

_I hear the angels talking talking talking**  
**Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking**  
**I hear the angels talking talking talking**  
**Now I'm a dead man_

He kept looking back and forth from the vortex and the room that was tearing his friends and family apart. The Titans were trying their complete best to win this battle, but they knew they wouldn't be able to battle the robots for long. Eventually they'll tire out and drop to their knees. Some of them already were to take a breath in before jumping back up.

But Beast Boy couldn't stand to look at this anymore. He clenched his fists and stood up straight. If there was any perfect time to prove himself, this was the perfect moment.

_I hear the angels talking talking talking**  
**Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking**  
**I hear the angels talking talking talking**  
**Now I'm a dead man_

His elf ears vibrated with the whispers from his brain that sent shocks for him to build his courage up. He wanted to know he can do this quickly and hopefully painless that way no one would notice what he was about to do.

Unfortunately he spoke too soon.

Beast Boy turned to face the red vortex, but he couldn't move towards it. He looked down and saw Raven's hands in fact where holding onto his arm stopping him from going anywhere.

_I see you standing there but you're already gone_

All Beast Boy could do was look at Raven's face and see the complete fear in her eyes. He tried to look away, but turned his head right back to her. He couldn't stand to look away. This was the first time he saw Fear in a long time. The hurt in her eyes, her lips quivering on deciding what to say to him. It destroyed Beast Boy so hard. The two of them couldn't say anything even with the chaos happening around them.

"Don't do this," Raven finally whispered, gripping her grasp on Beast Boy's arm.

"How did you know what I'm going to do?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Remind yourself who you're talking to."

_I'm holding your hand but you're barely holding on_

Beast Boy took his free hand and placed it on top of hers. "I have to do this. For you, Raven." He pulled her hands off and cupped them into his. "Raven...I will search forever until I find you again."

Raven gasped. "Please, think your stupid plan over because you're sounding ridiculous."

"Take care of everyone for me." Beast Boy had to feel her hands against his cheek one last time. "Always remember...I won't give up. Even if I have to go through a thousand years to see you I will."

"I won't let you do this."

_I'm kissing your lips but it just don't feel the same_

Beast Boy's eyes only lit green and Raven felt him beginning to morph into an animal. Before the phase was complete Beast Boy grabbed Raven's face causing her hood to fall and had kissed her right before he dropped to four legs in his cheetah form.

"Beast Boy, please!" Raven screamed, trying to grab him, but he raced off. "**SOMEBODY STOP BEAST BOY!"**

_Am I dead there now, left living with the blame_

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire from their parts of the room had stopped with their fighting to see what was going on. No one ever heard Raven scream that loud, so when she did that meant something serious was really happening. The gang couldn't find out what Beast Boy was going, but when seeing his cheetah form and him racing to the vortex gave them enough clues to add up what he was doing.

"**BEAST BOY**!" Robin had screamed this time, throwing his hands up right before getting knocked out with the villain he was fighting with.

Starfire tried to aim a starblast to cut his running short, but she also had gotten smacked down from the air and hit the ground hard, causing her to dig deep under. She was left unconscious for a few minutes from the sudden hit.

Cyborg had his canon arm ready for blasting, but instead the villains started gathering around him and he had to use his focus on them that way they wouldn't kill him. Beast Boy was also his main priority, but there was just so many monsters attacking Cyborg they all piled on top of him.

"I'm sorry, BB," Cyborg said to himself, using every bit of his energy and strength left to lift himself off his knees with the pile of monsters on him and tried getting a clear shot of Beast Boy still running past everything and everyone in his path. He used his red robotic eye to aim, and when he was good with his shot the blue cannon ray shot right out and was heading to Beast Boy.

Raven couldn't do anything, but cover her mouth. She didn't want things to end like this where her own teammates had to hurt one to stop them from doing a stupid move. And what Beast Boy was going to do was pretty stupid.

Raven and Cyborg knew this shot couldn't have missed for it was flying so fast and it seemed that Beast Boy didn't notice, but at the last minute before it his him, Beast Boy had jerked to the right and, thus caused Cyborg's ray just to hit against the empty wall.

_Oh I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking_

"**NOOO**!" Raven screamed right as Beast Boy turned back into human and jumped into the hole without looking or giving a second thought about it.

Just then the sudden shock had hit Beast Boy in a fierce pain and he screamed out, causing the vortex to go out of balance and sending shock waves to the monsters that had followed out to freak out. Everyone stopped fighting to look at the strange happenings that were going on as the Titans West all ran to the vortex as close as they could.

Beast Boy's eyes shot right open, his eyes lit dark green as the red light jumped like a lightening bolt through his entire body. Hands appeared from the vortex to surround Beast Boy's body, taking him as their prisoner.

_Already broken, already gone  
Already know you're moving on  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

Beast Boy was able to find the strength to lift his head up to look out the vortex. Everyone tried their hardest to break through the bubble shield the vortex created so no one could break him through. Beast Boy saw Raven standing there frozen in her spot watching Beast Boy go through what she should have been going through to save the world.

_Already see it, in your face  
Already someone, in my place  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

Beast Boy had to look back up again for he couldn't take the pain. It was so much that he started screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to clench up into a ball, but he felt like his parts were being pulled apart from his torso.

The building started shaking and the roof was breaking apart. The Titans looked up and raced out as fast as they could, but Raven still stood by the vortex. Her hands were glowing black; she was trying to remember the spell to switch places, but with so much happening she couldn't concentrate.

When she did remember Cyborg had came back into the room to lift her up and ran out. Raven looked over Cyborg's shoulders at Beast Boy destroying everything around him and the angel fire wings that had appeared on his back stretching from one wall to the other. Then a red light came from Beast Boy's core, spread through the entire room, and then the building, that not only destroyed the place, but everyone knew it killed Beast Boy too.

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man_

Suddenly, Beast Boy woke up in a white room. There was nothing around him, but emptiness. He jerked away and heard an echo from his voice, but when he looked around he couldn't understand where he was.

"Hello?" his echo called out, but with no answer.

Beast Boy ran is hands up and down his body – things seemed like they were the same. He was in his uniform and no body parts were ripped off. What could that mean had happened? Beast Boy knew for a fact he jumped into the vortex and the building did collapse on him.

Wait.

Does this mean he was dead?

Beast Boy tried looking around again to see if at least someone would show up. An angel, a god, SOMEONE.

The loneliness got to him. He closed his eyes and thought of the first scenery he could think of. Immediately his surroundings changed and he opened his eyes, relieved to find himself where he wanted to be.

_We're in the same room just one million miles away_

He was in her room. The room that would have been mistaken by a library with the books in every corner and the statues that stood tall. It was dark, like it normally is, but something felt off in the darkness today. Raven liked her stuff to have a peaceful emotion to it, but there was something different in the air. Beast Boy could feel it.

_With all these books around but we ain't go two words to say_

"Oh, no," Beast Boy whispered as his eyes got big. He knew what happened.

Raven was not in here in her normal moods. She was in here mourning. She was actually on her bed with her head low as it could be holding back tears from running down her face.

_Am I a dead man now, left living with the shame?_

Beast Boy slowly tipped toed closed to her bed and saw in fact she was breathing heavy. Her cape was stretched out around her bed and she was right in the middle. Her hair was covering her face, so Beast Boy couldn't see how destroyed she looked. Her arms were shaking, barely being able to hold her up anymore with the weakness running through her. The last time Raven looked this broken was when her heart broke years ago.

Could it be?

Could Beast Boy have broken her heart?

_Already broken, already gone  
Already know you're moving on  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

Beast Boy tried to reach his arm out to her, but then he felt someone grab onto him and pull him away from Raven and her room. He appeared back to the white room that he woke up from before and someone turned him around.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Garfield Logan," The man crossed his arms over his chest. "You're my next appointment."

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man_


	2. The Soul Collectors

Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

The man he met was standing in front of him with a huge smug of a smile on his face and wasn't saying anything. Beast Boy was actually scared of what was going on. He didn't know what to say.

"Is that not who you are?" The man finally asked, having a book appear in front of him with a snap of his fingers. "Hmmm...I'm sure I thought I got the right person."

Beast Boy shook his head to wake himself up. "Wait, what is going on?"

"Are you or are you not Garfield?"

"I am, but who are you?"

The book disappeared and he laughed with his chest up high. "Well, let me introduce myself." Beast Boy took a step back as the man grew bigger and bigger. "I am, the one that people call, GOD!"

Beast Boy fainted backwards. "G-G-G-God?! **SO I'M DEAD**?!"

Beast Boy started freaking out with his panic attack. He started screaming and flailing his arms around in the air while running around God until he grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen, there's a reason why you're dead," God tried to explain. He dropped Beast Boy and he fell on his butt. "You sacrificed yourself to save your family."

Beast Boy jumped back up on his feet. "That wasn't suppose to kill me!"

"Did you think it was suppose to leave you with no cuts or bruises? You humans are so difficult. Who even MADE you people?"

"Uhhh...wasn't that you?"

God paused. "Oh, right." He clapped his hands. "Okay, so maybe you aren't THAT defective."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so how about we talk about how we get me back home," Beast Boy said, ignoring what God just said. "I have to get back before the others worry about me."

"Do you not know how this all works?"

"Excuse me?"

God stepped to the side for a chalkboard to appear. He then brought a chalk stick into his hand and quickly drew a diagram. Beast Boy saw the kindergarten-like drawing, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Once a human dies," God pointed to the stick figure with two X's where his eyes should be, "he then appears in my waiting room where he must wait for me to appear to tell him what happened and how he appeared," the picture of a stick figure sitting in a room with sweat running down his head. "I then explain to them what happened and how they got there and what their next life is," God drew a drawing of himself with a superhero cape. "This is where we are with you."

"Next life?" Beast Boy repeated. "I AM NOT GOING TO A NEXT LIFE!"

God look at him with confusion and pointed to the diagram again. "Did you not pay attention to the map?"

"_Duuuuuude_, forget the map!" Beast Boy erased the pictures with both his hands. "Look, I have to get back home because I'm not done with my current life."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but that's not up to me. Once Death leads you to finish your life it's my job to then determine where you go next." The chalk dust came together to create a picture of Death.

"Wait, you don't decide who stays or not?"

"Of course not. I'm too busy doing other stuff then deciding who stays on Earth and who doesn't."

Beast Boy walked up to the chalkboard to see the picture of Death. "Then I need to meet Death."

"No!" God whined, drawing a huge X on the picture of Death. "He is the guy no one, and I mean NO one _**EVER**_ meets. I haven't even seen him in such a long time."

"Well, I'm going to have to be the first," Beast Boy sighed. "I'm only 23 years old. I still have things to take care of. I have **PEOPLE** I have to take care of."

God placed a hand on his chin. "I _guess_ I could let you go see him."

"Thank you."

God pointed a finger out. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." And stepped back, laughing as he brought both his hands into the air and then smack down onto the clouds where a portal opened underneath Beast Boy's feet and he fell screaming on the way down as all he saw was God's face getting smaller and smaller and his laughing getting fainter and fainter.

Here we go.

When Beast Boy dropped to the floor with a **THUD **he closed his eyes tight thinking he was suppose to be burning up in heat. He peaked one eye open and saw the room was red with fire flames everywhere, but something was off with the fire flames.

Beast Boy walked up to the wall and noticed the flames were as if they were painted on. Looking around the place didn't even seem scary. Well, except for the skull pillars everywhere. The Titan started walking down the room hoping to see Death somewhere.

What he didn't expect to see what Death playing...golf.

"Uhhh...Death?" Beast Boy called out and the man turned around.

"Well, well, well," the humongous buff skeleton with a green cape, shorts, and even matching boots. What was this guy? How was it possible to have a buff skeleton to begin with? "We meet again."

"Again?"

"See, Beast Boy," Death came behind Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "In another life I already collected your soul from old age, but this time I caught your soul while you were young!"

Beast Boy jumped away with freight. "That's creepy."

"What do you expect? I'm a **SOUL COLLECTOR**!" He then walked backwards to a pair of skeletons that were bare that formed a line with Death in the middle. "You had your fun with your human life, but your soul is mine now once you took your..."

"LAST BREATH!"The skeletons sang with their jazz hands out.

"I'm a souuuuul collector, baby," Death slid on the floor with his knees to Beast Boy and stuck his hand out when he got in front of him. "I'm DEATH!" Beast Boy shook his hand, completely scared on what was going on especially once the lights started flickering different colors as this strange world was singing.

"It's all mine!" He yelled, getting up from the ground as Beast Boy's soul appeared from the tons of graves Death had at the back of the room. Beast Boy saw his face on a small yellow floating ball and wanted to reach out for it, but the soul suck into Death's hands.

"LAST BREATH!" The skeletons appeared behind Beast Boy and he jumped.

"I'm a souuuuul collector, baby, I'm DEATH! So, come on," He beckoned to his skeletons and they all ran back to their original positions and started grooving and moving to the music that was somehow playing down under.

"God was right this man is crazy. What did I get myself into?" Beast Boy asked himself as he watched the creepy people dance out to the final numbers of the song. Just when the music stopped Death was knelt on the floor and one of the skeletons brought over a golden cape with his name on it to throw over Death.

Death then got up to knock not only the cape off, but the skeleton to pieces that was still patting the cape down. "So, how did you like that?"

"Basically, I just wasted my time coming here is what you're telling me."

"Hmm..." Death placed a hand underneath his chin. "Yes, quite exact."

"Listen, you gotta help me," Beast Boy was the one to drop to his knees this time with his hands folded together. "I'm begging you I have to get back up on Earth to be with my family again."

"Did you **NOT** hear the song we all just sung? You can't have your soul back."

"What can I do to get it back?" Beast Boy begged. "I'll do anything. Change something from my past, control my future, dye my hair purple, ANYTHING!" He feel backwards with his hands covering his eyes.

"Wait...anything?"

"Anything!"

Death smiled underneath his hood. "That gives me a good idea."

Beast Boy jumped up. "Wait, what?"

Death snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared underneath him and Beast Boy that helped him get off the floor. "You see, God and I, in fact, can control anything in people's lives. So, let's play..." He clapped his hands twice and this time another skeleton appeared having to thrown on a very old, dirty looking dress and a wheel with options written on them. "SPIN THE DESTINY!" and the skeleton even tried to smile and motion his hands around the wheel.

With another clap a whole audience of skeletons appeared as they screamed and clapped. It was suddenly all a game show and Beast Boy was never more terrified of anything in his life before today. What did he get himself into he had to ask again.

"Okay, Beast Boy," Death turned with a hand full of cards, "The object of the game is to spin the wheel and see what we get to suffer you with in order to receive your soul back and return to the Earth world above. Are you ready?"

Beast Boy rubbed his hands. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, in that case let's start playing..." Death pointed to the crowd in front of them.

"SPIN THE DESTINY!" The skeletons finished for him right before another round of applause for the two.

The skeleton with the beat up dress walked over to grab Beast Boy by his arm and pull him back to the wheel.

"Here we go," Beast Boy mumbled to himself before grabbing the side of the wheel and pulling it down to spin.

The wheel lit up and started making the noises just like the way it did on Robin's late night TV shows. What a way to remind him of home that he's trying to go back to if this nonsense could hurry up and end already.

Slowly by slowly the wheel started to stop moving and land on one of the boxes. The arrow was getting lighter until it stopped on a square that read, "Blast from the past."

"Oooh a blast from the past category – good choice!"

"I didn't choose that the wheel did..." Beast Boy tried explaining, but it was no use as Death shuffled through his cards to find what he was gonna do.

"According to the card we shall have Beast Boy jump into his past to change one life changing event," Death shared to the audience and Beast Boy. "Anything you choose."

"Anything?" Beast Boy repeated, getting hyped. He already knew the one event he wanted cleared out of his life.

"Anything. That's what the card says and what the card says we have to do."

"Then I know what I want." Death got up from the chair and walked over to Beast Boy. "Send me back into the past eighteen years ago."

Death raised his hands, but then brought them back down. "Wait, eight years ago? That's not when you died. That's when the..."

"When the portal from Azarath first opened," Beast Boy finished Death's sentence. "I know. Just wave your hands and do your thing, okay? The wheel said anything I wanted."

Death looked at Beast Boy to see if he could figure out what he was planning on doing, but instead just shrugged his shoulders, waved his hands around in the air, and made Beast Boy disappeared to where he wanted to go.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of our show." Death screamed to his audience. "Thank you all for coming and have a wonderful night!"

The audience cheered and clapped as Death took a bow for the crowd.


	3. Never Alone

Beast Boy appeared back in Jump City, but this time it was **YEARS** back into the past. This was before the city was filled with life and joy like he remembered. He looked down and saw he was wearing his uniform, but this time it was all white – even his gloves and his shoes.

Beast Boy ran to the nearest display window and saw he was still his normal green color everywhere. This must be his ghost self. Weird – he hoped at least he could get a break from the green. Oh well.

His main focus wasn't on him, but the real reason why he requested to come this far back. Beast Boy ran down the alley he appeared in and crouched down behind a corner. Any second his target was going to be on sight and he had to be ready for it.

Just when he blinked the portal ripped through the side of the building and like he thought a woman stepped out completely covered by her full body cape. Beast Boy squinted his eyes and gasped at who it was.

When she removed her hood the woman looked like a grown up version of Raven.

This was Raven's mom!

Arella.

Beast Boy stood up straight to see if she was going to see him, but then he remembered he was only a ghost. He tipped toed towards the portal that was still opened. All he could think while he looked at her was how beautiful Raven was because of her mother. The way Arella kept looking from one side to the other reminded Beast Boy the fear he would see in Raven sometimes.

Like mother like daughter.

Beast Boy noticed the portal was getting smaller and smaller, so before it was too late he jumped right through, landing on the ground on the other side. He looked up at the portal and saw Arella slowly disappearing until the portal wasn't there anymore. He took a breath in – okay. He was finally here. There was no going back now.

Azarath.

It was a tall, strong city as Beast Boy walked through. For some reason it didn't feel anything like when the team went to visit Tamaran with Starfire. Her people loved anything that had to do with violence that much Beast Boy knew. Azarath was different...it was peaceful. Like the people only knew pacifism.

"Excuse me," Beast Boy said to one of the people that were passing by, but they only kept walking. Okay, not cool. He can't talk to anyone in this form. Great. Now how was he suppose to find where he was going?

"Hey, did you hear?"

"No, what?"

Beast Boy's ears picked up something close by. He turned to follow the voices hoping he was going to have luck with them.

"Arella just dropped off her baby to Azar."

That's what he needed to hear! Who was Azar? He or she must be the ruler if this dimension was named after that person. Azar; Azarath – it had to connect somehow.

For some reason Beast Boy decided to leave the guys that were gossiping and walk farther down into the dark side of the city. The light didn't peak out to these buildings and for some reason Beast Boy had a bad feeling about this side of the place. Looking around he saw the buildings having torches that were lit, but that was it. His heart was telling him he was in the right place, but his brain was telling him to get away from this darkness. He wasn't even ready to sleep in the dark just yet let alone walk through the darkness alone.

Just then Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a little girl crying off in the distance. For some reason he started running to the crying girl and stopped a few blocks down in front of an older looking temple. Looking through the window he saw the little girl that was crying.

"Oh my God," Beast Boy whispered, his ears fell from the sadness he felt.

Raven.

It was baby Raven crying her eyes out. She looked just like a toddler – no older then the way she turned into when Trigon sent her to hell when he used her to open his portal.

Beast Boy stepped away from the window and took a deep breath in. He wondered if he was going to be able to walk through the wall like he seen ghost in movies do. It shouldn't be that hard, right? Beast Boy closed his eyes and just started running. He ran right through the wall like he thought and fell over his own feet when he entered the room. He lifted his head up to see Raven sitting on the bed still crying.

"Oh, Child, please stop crying," A woman in a white cloak entered her room and ran over to Raven's bed to place a hand on her shoulders.

"Why doesn't she want me?" Raven said through her tears. "I don't understand."

"Right now there are so many things I cannot explain. The only thing I can say is that you must trust her decision on why she left you home," she used one hand to wipe the tears off Raven's face. "And with me."

That must be Azar

"I don't want to be here. I just want my mommy."

The woman removed her hood and her long, white hair flowed right out and fell behind her reading to the top of the bed. Her golden crown sparkled with the crest of Azar and her eyes were a light green. She was filled with so much love and peace it even comforted Beast Boy when he looked into her eyes. No wonder Raven had stopped crying when she removed her hood.

"You must stay here with me and learn your future," she brushed Raven's hair with her hand. "I need you to look after once I'm gone from this world."

Gone? Azar was going to die?

"Come, Child," Azar said as she got up from the bed and reached a hand out for Raven. "We must start your long journey ahead." Raven didn't ask any other questions. She gave Azar her hand and together they walked out of the room.

Beast Boy jumped down from the window. He couldn't understand how this was all possible. He remembered Raven sharing how her mother left her to only hide her away from Triton, but being with what he thought was the ruler of Azarath? She never said anything about this. How did this all tie into the women she became today?

A cloud of puff appeared and Beast Boy screamed at the man that the cloud became.

"God?" Beast Boy yelled when the puff disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Death told me you were up to something sneaky," God said as he tried to look over Beast Boy's shoulders into the temple he was standing in front of. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you don't talk to Death."

"Nah, I lied. Death and I go karaoke every Thursday nights. It's this bonding thing we do so the Earth can stay balanced." God gasped. "I know what you're doing! You're not changing _**your**_ past!"

"I'm changing hers," Beast Boy whispered, looking over at the infant Raven who was walking down the hall with her hand still in Azar's. "I want her to be happy – not growing up fearing her own father."

God raised his eyebrows. "Garfield, I hope you know this can change a whole lot more than you think."

Beast Boy shyly smiled. "I know, but I love her. I'd do anything. I'll stay dead, God, but as long as she lives a happier life than this."

God only could sigh. "As long as you know what you're doing."

_Never alone_

Beast Boy nodded his head. "I do."

God raised both his hands up in defeat and stepped back. He clapped twice and with another puff he was gone leaving Beast Boy alone. As soon as God left Beast Boy felt the time race forward and instead of her being next to Azar, Raven was with a bunch of monks in a training room.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven and stood behind her as she meditated. She was such an adorable little girl. It was said that Arella was just scared of having a half-demon daughter. Hopefully Beast Boy would be able to change that.

He knelt down and saw the tears that Raven was slowly crying to herself. This must be the time line where Azar was gone and she was left with the monks to take care of her. They probably already told her the story of Trigon and what she was going to have to do when she got older.

But not anymore.

_When your hope has been broken  
and the fear is unspoken but true  
you're never alone_

Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried to change the scenery. Instead of having the monks meditating with her and changing something from a book he changed it to the outside streets of Azarath where they were all running around laughing and chasing one another. Seeing the smiles on Raven's face changed his whole mood. This was going to be easier than he thought.

_Like a dream in a child  
or a childish dream in you_

Beast Boy checked that off in the list he made in his head and jumped ahead in her time line. As he jumped ahead he could see the small details that had a huge dramatic change in her life. The time she learned how to read, ride a bike, draw, played with the other kids – everything helped her become a normal child.

Especially the day that Azarath all heard Trigon escaped Beast Boy was able to change it to Trigon still locked behind as many chains as he could think of and Raven having nothing to worry about when she became of age. The Monks nor Azar had to tell Raven anything.

_I'll do anything that I can do  
to show you my love and comfort you_

Next was her coming down to Earth. The city of Azarath decided to plan a going away party for Raven and Azar was actually there to congratulate Raven in deciding to find her mother. Azar was still strong and wise like she was when Beast Boy met her and Raven was older and much happier. He didn't see her without a smile on her face. He was happy he didn't have to change the part of Raven fleeing to Earth. Instead, just like God said, the time line changed itself by having Raven make her own decision of finding her mother.

_When you can't seem to find your way home  
and when life gets too hard  
to face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
so you're never alone_

Beast Boy, with his hands in his pockets, jumped through the portal Raven created when she was finished with her party and appeared down on Earth. It was the same alley that her mother was in a few years ago when she dropped Raven off. Beast Boy stood to the side and just thought of how much Raven looked like her mother, especially the way she kept turning her head left and right to decide which way to go.

He made an O shape with his lips and blew out air for the wind to blow into the left direction. Raven did get the hint and followed down that alley where she met two teenagers fighting off an alien.

That's right. Beast Boy only saw Cyborg and Robin fighting Starfire. He wasn't anywhere in the picture.

Raven only shook her head. "Guys, violence is never the answer," she said as she walked over with her white cloak flowing through the night wind. "You have to talk to her to see what's wrong."

"Good luck she doesn't speak English," Cyborg said.

Raven then pushed Robin up against Starfire and she grabbed his face to kiss him. When the language processed through her head she looked at Raven.

"How did you know through lip contact I would be able to learn the language?" Starfire asked, shocked at Raven.

"I studied the history of Tamarans. You're one of them, aren't you?"

"That is correct. I am very impressed."

_You're never alone  
like a tear in the ocean  
or a star on a clear winter night  
you're never alone  
when the courage you needed  
has been all but defeated in you_

With each Titan memory that flashed through Beast Boy's head that's the memory that came to life. And in every memory that came to life Beast Boy made sure he changed it somehow to make sure Raven was smiling and laughing somewhere that day. All he wanted to do was sit next to Raven and just watch her laugh until her ribs hurt just like the rest of the gang. She rarely wore her hood and when she did it was when she was meditating or reading her books. Beast Boy couldn't help but glue a smile on his face – he wished he could have been alive through these memories to enjoy her new form, but things just had to be this way.

_I'll do anything that I can do  
to show you my love and comfort you_

Every time the Titans did something Beast Boy was right behind Raven with his hands in his pockets. She grew up to be a strong, independent woman. She found the Titans on her own, and it did look weird without him there fighting along side them, but they still were able to become a team without him. It hurt inside, but it wasn't their fault the time line had a changeling removed.

_When you can't seem to find your way home  
and when life gets too hard  
to face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
so you're never alone_

Finally the gang were hanging out their favorite pizza spot one afternoon enjoying a pie all together. They were laughing and sharing jokes all around the table and Beast Boy couldn't help, but even laugh at some of them too. He was proud of the work he did and didn't want to leave.

Except, when he saw a white light appear at the end of the street he knew the time was up. God was probably giving him a sign that he couldn't stay here on Earth any longer. It was time for him to move on and Beast Boy didn't blame them. The guys had to do what they had to do.

Beast Boy didn't want to leave her. He didn't even know how long he was gone for, but he went through 20 years of Raven's time line to change her into the women whom stood tall today. If only the team could see him now they would have been beyond proud of how non-selfish he acted.

If only.

_Never Alone_

Beast Boy felt as if his time being with Raven and the others was slowly coming to an end. He knew that God and Death were waiting for him up above, so he thought he could give Raven a hug before he walked into the light that was waiting for him down the street.

_Never Alone_

The other were done with their pizza and were all going to start heading home. The others were throwing the trash away as Raven was trying to finish cleaning herself up. Beast Boy thought this was the perfect time to give her a quick hug and then bolt out.

That was until Beast Boy accidentally touched the gem that sat on her cloak.

_Never Alone_

Beast Boy jumped back as soon as her clip started beeping and freaked out when he didn't know how to turn it off. Raven's face was alarmed and she looked around for the potential danger, but didn't see anything. She was going to just let it go, until her forehead gem started glowing.

Crap! What did he do?

_When you can't seem to find your way home  
and when life gets too hard  
to face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you_

The gem on Raven's forehead wouldn't stop glowing. She felt someone near. She knew he was here. She knew she had to find out who it was to begin with. Raven knew it was someone she once knew.

"Show yourself," Raven said, looking all over, but there was no sign of the person that was trying to contact her.

Beast Boy freaked out. He didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to touch her cloak gem – it just fell into his hands. If he knew it was going to start beeping he wouldn't have gone a foot near Raven.

_I will walk with you_

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She slowly opened her eyes and sightly fainted she saw a man dressed in all white with green skin color tone. Her eyes stretched out wide when she found out he wasn't alive with how faint he looked.

"Who are you?" She said to the lost soul.

"Me?" He asked. "How can you see me?"

_I will walk with you_

Beast Boy freaked out so bad that he started running away. Raven tried catching up to the strange man until he completely disappeared. She looked around to see if maybe he crossed the street over, but her forehead gem stopped glowing so that meant he wasn't near by anymore. Who was that man and what did he want?

_So you're never alone _

The other Titans followed right behind Raven when they saw her at the end of the street alone.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Robin asked with Starfire and Cyborg right behind him.

Raven was quiet for a moment, looking around. She then shook her head and placed a hand on the side to calm down the headache she suddenly felt. "I-I think so."

"Maybe it's time for us to head home," Cyborg suggested. "We all had a pretty long day."

"Perhaps you are tried and your head was playing tricks on you," Starfire placed a hand on Raven's shoulders when she noticed the worry look Raven had.

"Maybe," Raven said, giving up on the strange man she thought she saw. "I'm not sure. Let's just get out of here."


	4. See You Again

As soon as the team arrived back home Raven raced right to the computers that sat on the other side of the room. The others wanted to talk to her and see what had bothered her back at the pizza parlor, but her running to the computer first thing had them know not to bother her right now. Starfire tried to say something to Raven, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she stopped. She turned and saw Robin just shaking his head. He knew Starfire was worried for their friend, but this was something that Raven needed space with. He just knew.

Starfire only agreed and the three of them just walked out of the living room to leave Raven alone. She tried searching through the Titans database to find out who this mystery man was. For some reason she only saw him when her gem started to glow. She knew the others didn't see him for Robin would have ordered them to follow right after.

Who was that strange green man and why did he know Raven? And why did she have a feeling that he was a lost soul? She didn't remember him when she was growing up and he didn't seem important before why did he suddenly appear now?

Things weren't adding up. There was something her heart was telling her as she thought more about the man she met. It was like she knew who he was, but didn't. He obviously knew her if he was with her. And the fact that he somehow turned her gem to start beeping was strange. They only did that when someone she _**knew**_touched them.

The screen kept flashing superheroes after superheroes, but none of them fit the description she wrote. Some of them were green, yes, but not green enough or not the ears she saw or even the eye colors.

Those eyes. Those green eyes. She only looked at them for a second, but she saw all the emotions that man had felt at that time. Not only fear, but Raven saw comfort and peace before she asked who he was. That's when fear took over and he ran.

The more the computer processed the less Raven was patience enough to find out what the results where. If this man was a lost soul then he was dead. She had to look through the deceased list. Maybe that would speed up the process.

But of course there was a huge "Error" sign that appeared meaning nothing matched her search. Raven was going to turn off the computer, but when she looked there was a (1) next to the deleted category on the left hand side at the bottom where she had checked off on deceased. She removed the check on the deceased square and checked off the deleted one.

Raven gasped at the result that popped up.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Raven had to get up from her chair and take several steps back.

That was him.

That was the man that she saw today.

Garfield Logan...as he used to be known as...

Beast Boy.

_We've come a long way from where we began  
oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Raven wanted to read more about him, but the computer completely blacked out. She tried to turn it on again, but the page was gone. She typed in his name on the search bar, but there was no results. How and why was he on the deleted portion of the database? That didn't make any sense. Why was there a deleted category in the first place?

_When I see you again _

Raven's cloak flew as she turned around and ran back to her rooms. Only the books from Azarath could explain what was going on. Why was he a Titan and no one ever knew? As much as she was able to read he was someone on this very team, but as long as she was here he was never known. She was the original member of the Titans West, so how did she never know of his name until today? That had to make no sense.

Was it maybe a glitch in the system? Maybe Cyborg forgot to update the database and the computer thinks he was on this team when he was on a different team?

But that doesn't explain why when she saw him a second time that he looked so familiar.

_Damn, who knew?  
all the planes we flew  
good things we've been through  
that I'll be standing right here talking to you  
About another path_

Raven entered her room and immediately started throwing her books from her shelf all over the place. She had to find the one that would explain what was going on with this man. Who was he and what does he have to do with the Titans?

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
but something told me that it wouldn't last  
had to switch up  
look at things different see the bigger picture  
those were the days  
hard work forever pays  
now I see you in a better place_

Beast Boy clucked a hand to where his heart was beating straight out of his chest. Never in his life was he ever more scared of Raven seeing him. He kept repeating the event in his head and didn't understand how bad he messed up to where Raven saw his dead soul. Never in his life, he was sure, that he gotten in that much trouble. He just couldn't imagine what God and Death were going to say when they came to Beast Boy.

Unfortunately he talked too soon.

"**GARFIELD**!" God screamed at the top of his lungs. "Didn't Death warned you **NOT** to come in contact with any of the members?!"

"Actually...no," Death answered that one for him, hiding behind God.

"_**WHAT**_?!" God continued to scream, turning around and yelling at Death who shrunk a few sizes down. He was playing with both his pointer fingers while moving his foot in a circle.

"I...may have forgotten that part since we were having so much fun playing my game," He said in a very faint voice since he was a smaller size.

God smacked a hand to cover his eyes. "Please don't tell me it was the game I'm thinking of right now."

"If it has anything to do with spinning your destiny, then yes, he made me play that," Beast Boy interrupted the screaming that actually was happening to someone besides him this time.

"So how do you now explain this?" God yelled as Death as he opened a portal with both his hands showing Raven running through her room reading book after book. Beast Boy and God both looked into and saw she was frantically running around.

"What's going on?" The two asked and God sighed.

"She's trying to find out who you are, Garfield."

_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
and now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

Beast Boy actually covered his mouth with a hand from shock. The one meeting and she wanted to know who he was?

"But it's not possible...I changed the past," Beast Boy tried explaining, but God shook his head.

"You're still a known memory in one of her books. The hero who sacrificed his life to saved the ones he loved and even went back in time to change the demons into angels."

"No matter what you do it will always be written down in history," Death even explained with God nodding his head. "Whether you're alive or not it doesn't change what you did in order to get here."

_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Beast Boy shook his head. "This is not what I wanted. I worked too hard for her past and now she wants to throw all that away because she saw me once?"

"You have the power to decide if she finds that book or not," God reminded, pointing to a green book that was at the end of the room. Raven was only halfway to destroying the shelf that God pointed at that had Beast Boy's life story in.

"Are you kidding me?" Beast Boy yelled in question, grabbing his ears and pulling them down. "Why would you let her have a copy of me?"

"Well, she was gifted with every single book from Azar's library I couldn't stop that!"

_We've come a long way from where we began  
oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Beast Boy couldn't stop staring at that green book. At one end of his argument he didn't want Raven to know who he was for he had a feeling that would only end bad. On the other hand he wanted her to find it so she would know the stuff he went through to get Raven how she was today. Either or was bad, but he didn't want to be the choice maker of either taking the book or leaving it in her room. He should just let destiny decide.

Of course it wanted her to find the book and read through it. Beast Boy could only hide behind God and Death as they looked over into the portal to see the look on Raven's face when she read about Beast Boy.

Not only was the book naming off every joke and prank he pulled, but it did tell a true love story.

The story of The Dead Man.

_When I see you again_

Beast Boy shoved his hands in his pockets and stood with a hunch. He didn't know what to do. This was something Robin never prepared in a training course. How were you suppose to decide if you wanted to stay dead or alive? And it all would be answered in reading a book. Who would have known?

_First you both go out your way  
and the vibe is feeling strong  
and what's small turn to a friendship  
a friendship turn into a bond  
and that bond will never be broken  
and the love will never get lost_

All he could think was every single moment he and Raven shared while growing up in that special team. The times they sat outside on the rocks, the roof, her room, the training room, the living room – everywhere he tried to do something stupid for her to laugh and it would always end the same way. He would end up tripping or screwing something up and she would just roll her eyes and shake her head asking how she got stuck with such a teammate. Then growing up that special bond not only turned into a friendship, but a true bond that wouldn't be broken. No matter how much Raven denied it she needed him as her best friend.

"Get rid of the book," He demanded without looking into the portal.

God and Death looked at one another before they looked back into the portal. God snapped his fingers and the story in Raven's book was slowly disappearing off the pages.

_And when brotherhood come first  
then the line will never be crossed  
established it on our own  
when that line had to be drawn  
and that line is what we reach  
so remember me when I'm gone_

Raven flipped through the pages, but the entire story was gone from her hands. How did that happen? Was this a sign showing her she's going to deep into this?

_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
and now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

"You know she's not going to give up, right?" Death called over to Beast Boy walking as far away as he could.

"SO MAKE HER GIVE UP!" Beast Boy screamed, throwing his hands into his hair.

God turned around and slowly shook his head. Even he knew that wasn't going to happen. Beast Boy dropped his hands and sighted.

Without saying anything he ran right into the portal.

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_

Beast Boy appeared in Raven's room. She was sitting at the edge of her bed with her cape spread across the entire bed. She was like she was frozen in time with the way she wasn't moving. Beast Boy still didn't know what to do – he doesn't even know why he appeared here in her room. It's not like he would be able to do anything.

_Hold every memory as you go_

Beast Boy was only able to do the one thing he knew. He walked over and pulled one hand out of his pockets and held onto her gem that lay on her cloak. It slowly vibrated until the light turned on and quietly was beeping.

_And every road you take will always lead you home, home_

Raven gasped and looked down at her gemstone. She placed her hand on her gem, but instead of feeling her gem she felt another hand. Beast Boy looked at Raven with the saddest face when he knew she felt him, but he couldn't say anything. He could only enjoy the feel of her hands again and it made him tear up again.

God, he missed her so much.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
we've come a long way from where we began  
oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
when I see you again_

Beast Boy had to let go. He removed his hand and walked to the open light that lit on the corner of her room. It was his exit and he had to move on. He couldn't keep waiting in this life for her. There was nothing to wait for. She grew up and so did the rest of the team. They grew up without him. This life he wasn't even alive so nothing mattered anymore.

_When I see you again_

Beast Boy turned around for one last look at her. She got up from her bed.

"Please...tell me who you are," Raven whispered at the soul that appeared right before he walked into the light.

"All you need to know is that I was once important," Beast Boy said, looking down. "I'm only a memory to myself now."

"But why? Why would you do something like that?"

Beast Boy shyly smiled and turned to her. "Love has no explanation."

_When I see you again _

"Goodbye, Raven," Beast Boy sighed. He took a step backwards into the light. Before completely disappearing he saw Raven running over, but it was too late for the light had closed up so she couldn't touch it.

Beast Boy popped in front of God and Death that scared them to jumping back. He turned to the open portal that showed Raven slamming her fists against the wall he once stood. Beast Boy didn't say anything, but shook his head. The things he had to do in order to get where he was meant something to him. As long as Raven was safe and so was Earth he wasn't going to change the past again.

"I'm ready for the next life," Beast Boy announced to the two that were confused on what just happened.

God and Death were only able to look at each other.

"Do we really have to?" Death whispered so Beast Boy didn't hear him. "Can't we just...?"

God took a deep breath in and blew it out.

"Garfield, you're not going to your next life," God got up from the ground and dusted off his bottom. Death jumped up from the surprise that was going to unfold.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going home."


	5. Paradise

"Garfield Mark Logan!" God announced below from his judge's bench. "Let it be known that today shall be the day you reclaim your soul once again. Let it be written in books across the land of the heroic journey you had faced in order to return to your family."

Death placed a hand on his shoulder. "And also today has been proven that not all humans are as bad as we were told they are," he winked at Beast Boy. "I hope you find your soul mate down below."

"I can't thank you guys enough," Beast Boy shook Death's hand.

Death poof-ed right next to Death high above and when the will was finished being written out both Death and God signed the bottom of the paper. God's signature was bold and cursive while Death's signature was more cartoon with even a skull in replacing the A in his name.

As soon as the will was completed the paper it rose in the air and started spinning. It spun and spun in the air until it completely disappeared and Beast Boy started to glow.

God and Death both raised their hands up and their hands also started glowing and their powers shot to Beast Boy. When it hit him two angel wings popped out Beast Boy's back just like when he died and Beast Boy could feel his heart beating super fast.

"Make sure when you return down to Earth you let the Teen Titans know that when their time is up I shall be here waiting to shake their hands," God said, giving Beast Boy a wink.

"And I seemed nice this time, but next time you'll see why they call me Death," Death laughed. He raised one hand up and his green staff appeared with a skull head on top. He tapped the cloud twice with the staff and an opening appearing behind Beast Boy.

"I just fall back?" Beast Boy asked, looking over and seeing the city below him. It must be Jump City from high above.

"Fall back and return home. Your family will know," God said, nodding his head. "Have a wonderful life and stay safe."

Beast Boy looked at the two one last time before closing his eyes, stretching his arms out, and falling backwards to the hole in the clouds and down below.

He opened his eyes and saw the clouds closing up. He smiled and closed his eyes again as he felt himself falling faster and faster down back to Earth. The wings helped him stay laying flat out and hopefully would help with the crash landing.

The will that poof-ed from before appeared back in the Titans tower right in the room that belonged to Raven. She was sitting on her bed still from before looking out her window. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned to see there was a piece of paper on her bed. She didn't notice that paper before...

Raven picked it up and saw it was a page out of one of her books. That was insane she didn't rip any pages out?

Looking more closely at it she gasped and stood up from her bed. This was the lost story! The Dead Man story that vanished from her hands before! Except this wasn't the full story this was only a page of it.

The last page of it.

The page had some type of drawing of a fire ball falling from the sky with angel wings clearly drawn out in great detail. The paragraph underneath it said something of him receiving his soul back because he had such a kind heart and never once thought about changing his past to where he didn't die, but to change his soul mate's past in that way she would grow up to be a happier woman then she was before.

Raven turned the page over and continued on reading. Something about him then falling back to Earth to return to the people he sacrificed his life for. The Teen Titans should be welcoming home Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked out loud when she read that name again. Why did it seem so familiar?

As soon as those worse spoke down on Earth the Titans Tower started shaking. Raven moved away from her bed and looked around in panic. Suddenly she heard a laugh, but not any laugh, a laugh coming from someone she knew. For some reason she didn't know what was going on, but the laugh she felt like she knew who it belonged to. The laugh echoed throughout her room, and suddenly her stuff was glowing green. It glowed green and was transforming to her old place. Everything that was white turned black and the green aura was passing on to every item she owned.

Until it passed to her. It ran around her legs and moved it's way up. When completed with her instead of her white uniform it changed her to a black leotard and a blue cape. The aura jumped into her eyes and she remembered all that had been forgotten. When the aura was done with her and she woke up, she noticed the laugh that was echoing throughout her room had belonged to someone special.

It belonged to Beast Boy.

As the Tower still kept shaking Raven ran outside her room to find her friends, but only to catch them standing right there. Cyborg was holding onto the pot of plant, Starfire and Robin had their backs up against the wall.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, "What the heck is going on?"

"And why did you think it was necessary to do a fashion change?" Cyborg added to the important matter that was going on.

Beast Boy's laugh echoed through the hallway everyone was standing in.

"Does anyone know who that is?" Robin asked as he looked at the others. Cyborg and Starfire shook their heads, but when they turned to Raven she was staring at the floor with her hair covering her face.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire tried to walk over to give her a comfort, but the tower was shaking too much.

Raven smiled and the others were in total shock. Raven slowly lifted her head up and showed the others her face was full of tears and they all gasped.

"Beast Boy's coming home," She broke in between her tears when hearing his laugh.

"Beast Boy?" The three looked at Raven like she was insane. Before someone was able to ask another question Beast Boy's aura ran through their heads too and their eyes lit up until their memories were restored.

"He's coming home?" Robin asked when the aura disappeared. "But how?"

Raven lifted up the paper from her hands and read the last paragraph. According to the picture there was suppose to be something falling from the sky with angel wings spreading out of it. Raven ran to the living room with the others shortly behind her and they looked out the window.

The sky was a dark orange and sundown had laid on Jump City. The sky above looked normal, but then the clouds spread apart and something was falling down from the sky.

It was a comet. That had to be him.

"Titans, GO!" Robin screamed and him, Cyborg, and Starfire ran outside, but Raven was stuck watching the comet. Cyborg ran back in, grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her along with them as Raven was still having her eyes at the comet falling down.

Death and God were standing on a stage surrounded by Death's skeletons and God's angels. They were all mixed together and that doesn't even work half the time. The things they mash together in these things. God and Death each were with their karaoke machines and televisions to the corners of the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming in tonight!" God said into his microphone.

"Tonight we'll be performing a very special song in honor of our new guest this week and the things he gave up for someone else's happiness," Death announced, looking at God. They both felt good about what they did, but knew eventually they were going to get into deep trouble for breaking the rules.

God shook his head and laughed. "We hope you enjoy!"

The crowd gave another applause as the lights dimmed down to the two on stage.

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo. _

God brought his microphone to his mouth. "_When she was just a girl she expected the world, b__ut it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep dreamed of para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise. Every time she closed her eyes."_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

God took a step back for Death to walk forward and he looked at his television. "_When she was just a girl she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth. Life goes on it gets so heavy the wheel breaks the butterfly."_

God came back standing next to Death. "_Every tear a waterfall in the night the stormy night she closed her eyes."_

"_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly."_

Together Death and God sang...

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh___

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

The Titans all ran to the forest where the comet was getting closer to the Earth. They all ran through the trees and bushes with Raven following. She tried her best to throw everything that was in their way so they could have a clear path. Raven was just so nervous she could actually hear her heart beat and the others' heavy breathing.

_La la la la__  
__La la la_

The four of them got to a top of a cliff and had to stop. Looking down below there was smoke everywhere from the crash landing.

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._

The smoke finally dissolved and the Titans saw the humungous hole in the ground. In the middle of that hole was someone they all knew.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed before they all jumped down and ran to the fallen green hero.

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.__  
__I know the sun must set to rise._

Raven slid down the cliff on her feet as Starfire grabbed Robin and Cyborg to fly as fast as she could keep up with Raven. Raven couldn't figure out how to fly, so thank God she was fast on her feet because all she could see was Beast Boy getting closer and closer and it made her cry as soon as she got to him and dropped on her knees.

"Beast Boy," She called, shaking him by his shoulders.

_This could be para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__This could be para- para- paradise__  
__Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened and he started smiling when he saw his family all surrounding him.

"Guys," he barley whispered. "I made it."

Cyborg and Robin helped lift Beast Boy back into his feet. His clothes were torn up and he lost his gloves, but other then that he walked away with no cuts or bruises. Raven smacked his chest when he got up.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelled. "What was that for?"

"I cannot tell you how **FURIOUS** I am!"

"Aw, come on, Mama," Beast Boy wiggled his eyes, "You know you missed me."

"Missed doesn't explain half of it, Beast Boy," Raven sighted. "Welcome home."

_This could be para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Could be para- para- paradise__  
__Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

"Titans, I think it's time we go home," Robin said and everyone nodded their heads.

Raven turned around and clasp her hands together. She mumbled her chant and a teleport opened in front. The five stepped through and appeared in front of their home. Beast Boy tried to walk with both feet, but would switch from hopping on one leg to the other in the pain he was in from the crash landing.

When he sees God and Death hopefully in the long future he'll make sure to get his revenge from the horrible ride home.

_This could be para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Could be para- para- paradise__  
__Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._


End file.
